


He's Watching

by thecryingmockingjay



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryingmockingjay/pseuds/thecryingmockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Cato/Peeta Oneshot) Set in a world where the Hunger Games no longer exist because the rebels won. Peeta and his friends lost their family to the war and is now living together under one roof. It was Clove idea to ensue a prank that will being Peeta to tears. The night of the prank left an eerie outcome that the family will try to protect Peeta from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Watching

Peeta’s body instantly relaxed as he entered warmth of the house. The snow on his head and shoulders begin to melt as he takes his coat and shoes off. It wasn’t until he put his coat on the rack that he noticed the house was extremely dark. He couldn’t even see his hands in front if his face. Peeta flicked the switch revealing the bloody stairway right in front of the door. The walls and stair rail were covered with blood and some with the image of handprints. He looked to the right and saw the living room was trashed but what truly made him shake was the sight of Katniss and Rue with blood all over their clothes. Their throat look violently slashed and tears begin to blur his vision.

Peeta let out big gasp and hastily put his shoes back on and grab his coat before a pair of hands covered his mouth with a cloth and the other holding his body up against his assailant. His last image was a mask of a baby face with a crack and black holes as eyes.

Peeta couldn’t feel his hands as he was tied to the back of the chair. He looked around and noticed that he was in the living room facing Katniss and Rue. He let out a sob and quickly closed his eyes feeling the tears come up quickly. The door his left that lead into the kitchen open and Peeta looked up only to face a mask of the baby he had seen earlier. The mask slowly tilt its head to the side giving the mask a more creepy look as it stand there staring at Peeta in silence. 

“I-I-I w-won’t say a-anything if y-you l-l-let me g-go,” said Peeta as he look at the killer shivering in fear. He knows his attempt is futile, but he wanted to try anything to get out of the house. He heard a lock to his right and he look to see the Jigsaw mask from “Saw” is now slowly moving towards him and baby-face. Peeta tears run down even more as he start to wiggle his hand on the rope that cut into his wrists. Another masked man with a mask of a blank white expressionless face appeared but was dragging an unconscious Marvel behind him by the leg. The other two tied Marvel’s wrists together by a rope hanging from the ceiling.

Jigsaw smacked him awake, and he darts his head around before his eyes land on Peeta red and puffy face from crying. “Peeta! You have to try and run away! Don’t worry about us! These guys-“ Marvel was cut off by a smack before baby-face taped his mouth shut. Jigsaw took out a saw with two handles on both ends and placed the sharp edge pointed to Marvel’s waist and the two begin the saw. Marvel let out an ear-piercing scream that sent chills down Peeta spine. He starts to see the red liquid pour down Marvel pants as his screams gets louder. 

Peeta couldn’t stand and he violently breaks the rope free and run straight to the door. The expressionless man immediately ran after him and before he could turn handle, the masked man grabbed him from behind. Peeta violently thrashed around and stomped on the expressionless foot before turning around kneeing him in the groin. Peeta run up the staircase leaving the masked man lying on the floor in pain. Marvel screams stopped and Peeta ran into his and Cato room before locking the door. He quickly moved Cato’s desk in front of the door and the dresser before looking in drawers hoping Cato left a weapon or phone in case of an emergency.

Peeta tears started to flow freely and he sat on the floor holding in the sobs that are clawing to escape. It wasn’t until the big bang on the door that Peeta immediately sprang onto his feet. He ran to the window and tries to slide it open only for it to be impossibly shut. The banging got louder and faster as the door begins to let out small cracks. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door only to see blood everywhere. Cato’s bloody shirt lay in the middle of the bathroom and Peeta noticed rips on multiple places of the shirt. The thought of Cato being stabbed to death hurt Peeta to the point in where he would let the killers kill him as well.

He wiped his tears away before standing on the toilet hoping that the window above the toilet wouldn’t be nailed shut. Hope filled Peeta as he was able to slide it open and look down at the backyard. Except a red and blonde streak that stand out from the dark caught his attention. “No. Foxface and Glimmer,” whispered Peeta as the tears run down his cheeks. The door sounded like it’s been cracked through and sound of desks moving made Peeta take the risk of jumping onto the bushes down below.

He sat up and groaned in pain before looking down at his arms to see small cuts and bruises starts to form. He ran to Foxface and Glimmer before kneeling down beside both girls seeing that they had the same fate as Katniss and Rue. Their necks looked violently slashed and Peeta noticed a glint in the corner of his eyes. He looked to his right only to see the expressionless man standing there with a knife while silently staring at Peeta.

“You killed all of my friends,” said Peeta with a mixture of anger and fear. The man started to run towards Peeta and the killer managed to cut Peeta’s arm. Peeta ended up moving away in time and again kicked the man in the groin. He jumped over the fence and run so fast that his legs were starting to numb. He started yelling in the street hoping someone would help him. As he turn around, he sees Cato limping out of the house shirtless but with a hand on his side with blood pouring out. 

“Cato!” Peeta screamed as he immediately run towards him in tears. Cato grabbed onto Peeta like his life depended on it and started to let out heavy rigid breaths. Peeta hugged Cato tightly and he didn’t noticed when baby-face stabbed a small pocketknife into Cato’s back. Peeta let out a scream and Cato fell to the ground with his head hitting the sidewalk. His eyes closed and baby-face starts to walk towards Peeta. “Please don’t.” Whispered Peeta as he stared into the black holes of the mask. 

After baby-face stared down at Peeta for a while, a loud laugh emerged from behind the mask and Peeta instantly recognized that laugh. “C-Clove?” Peeta asked with his voice shaking. Clove pulled off the baby-face mask before giving Peeta a small smile. “Gotcha,” whispered Clove into Peeta’s ear before she stood back up laughing again. Cato was then laughing on the ground beside Peeta and he looked at Cato and Clove in confusion and anger. 

“What is this?!” Peeta couldn’t help but shout in anger before seeing Katniss and Rue waving at him from the door of the house with tears streaming down their faces from laughter. 

“I’m sorry babe,” said Cato as he sat up after his laugh and wrapped his arms around Peeta. Peeta pushed Cato away and stood up in anger. “Why did you guys do this? I actually thought you were all dead.” Tears stream down Peeta face again and Cato instantly stood up in front of him before wiping the tears away with his thumb. “I’m sorry love. We just wanted to pull a Halloween prank on you. That’s all.” Peeta looked into Cato’s eyes only to see sincere sadness at seeing Peeta cry before he ended up nodding and hug Cato tightly.

“Get a room you two!” Marvel shouted down the street at them before Clove laughed and ran back to the house. “Shut up or I’ll actually cut you in half this time!” Cato yelled back as a joke and Peeta couldn’t help but let out a small laugh mixed with a sob. “I’m so happy this was a prank.” Cato wrapped his arms around Peeta waist and gives him a kiss before looking into Peeta’s eyes. “Your big strong boyfriend wouldn’t just die from a psycho killer. This isn’t The Hunger Games and if it was, I’d be the victor and bring us home to the victor’s village.” Cato gave Peeta his infamous cocky smile and Peeta slightly shake his head before grabbing Cato’s hand and made their way back to the house. 

Peeta remembered the violent rebellion on President Snow and the rebels have won. The Hunger Games came to an end and now there’s peace across the land of Panem. There are no more districts but there are states that run similar to the way things were when the land was called The United States of America. Peeta couldn’t help but think of the war that took his and his friends family away. They all confided in each other and is now living with each other supporting one another.

Gale ran out of the house in confusion and look at Peeta’s arm. Thresh walked outside afterwards with the Jigsaw mask on his hand with a indescribable look on his face. “What the hell?” Gale whispered at the cut on Peeta’s arm before Foxface and Glimmer attacked Peeta with a crushing hug. “Sorry for doing that Hun but you are the easiest target,” said Glimmer. Foxface let out small giggle and the both of them were immediately but gently pulled back by thresh as he lift Peeta’s arm inspecting the cut with a scowl. “Who the fuck did this to him?!” Cato yelled in anger. Cato gently grab Peeta’s arm away from Thresh before soothingly rub the rope marks around his wrists. Katniss walked out of the house in confusion and looked at them. “Why are you yelling? What’s the problem?” 

Gale looked at Katniss with a small scowl. “Babe, someone intentionally hurt Peeta.” Katniss confusion then turned into a worry and she immediately rushed down the front steps to Peeta’s side before dragging him inside to clean the cut. “CLOVE! MARVEL! You tied the rope too tight and cut him!” Shouted Cato in anger before Thresh silently hold Cato back from barging into the house. Clove walked outside with Marvel on her heel. Clove had a nonchalant look on her face while Marvel looked a bit scared when facing the angry brute. “Did one of you cut Peeta on the arm?” Clove then looks at him in confusion. “No, I don’t know if you’ve been in that mask for too long but this is a prank Cato. We would never do that to him.”

“Something is wrong here Cato. Someone was playing with us and we didn’t even know. There was a guy in the backyard that had the same mask as you.” Said Gale. Foxface and Glimmer looked at each other in fear and Cato scowl got deeper. Gale, Glimmer, and Foxface can feel the anger radiating off of him. “Come on. We’ll contact the police tomorrow,” said Foxface as she grab both Glimmer and Cato arm before walking them into the house. Gale walked to the door with Thresh right beside him. Both of them look back and scan the street before closing and locking the door. Only thing they didn’t know was the emotionless mask watched them from across the street behind the tree with a knife stained of Peeta’s blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers! Thank you for reading my first completed oneshot ever! If you would like to read part two that explained everything that happened here then please comment to let me know. I love reading feedback and is always willing to take suggestions to improve. Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
